Lost Noggin Feetface Bumpers (2002-2003)
On April 1st, 2002, Noggin (the channel is now known as Nick Jr., but is still an app) changed it's format to only air shows aimed at Preschoolers (with the exception of Robot and Monster on the Noggin app). The network introduced a new mascot, whose official name is unverified, but many people call him or her, because the character's official gender is unknown, as the character is voiced by Ashleigh Ball, "Feetface", because the only body parts the mascot has are feet and a face. The mascot only lasted for 1 year, and around the next February or March, teasers for (another) "New Noggin" were being shown, and the old mascot was replaced by Moose and Zee on April 7th, 2003, and because of the character's short life on the network, he or she is considered to be "forgotten", though, "Feetface" did make voice cameos in a few bumpers. Some of the background music in the bumpers were reused in bumpers during the Moose and Zee era. Many bumpers from this era are lost, whereas much of the 2003-2005 bumpers are found, since Nick Jr. was losing ratings during the 2003-2004 season because of Face's new look, and much of the found bumpers from the 2002-2003 era are in "aim-the-video-camera-at-the-TV" quality, whereas many of the 2003-2005 bumpers are available in good quality, with some in very good quality. General Bumpers and Promos Things You Can Do (6:00 A.M. Version) Things You Can Do (Normal Version) Come and Play (Short Version) Come and Play (Full Version) (Camera Quality) Moose and Zee Say "Hello" (Coming Soon Version) (Camera Quality) Moose and Zee Say Hello (April 7th, 2003 at 6:00 A.M. Version) (Existence Unconfirmed) (LOST IF REAL) Halloween 2002 (Original Version) (LOST) A bumper with the word "Class of 2003" (SEEN) (LOST) Before Show Game-Time Bumpers (Set 1) Before each show, Feetface would ask about a sound that the character makes, and two sounds would be heard, with one matching the pictured character. * Allegra's Window (LOST) * Blue's Clues (Picture) (FOUND) * Franklin (Picture) (PARTIALLY FOUND) * Gullah Gullah Island (LOST) * Kipper (Picture) (FOUND) * Little Bear (Camera Quality) * Maisy (Camera Quality) * Play With Me Sesame (Picture) (FOUND) * (123) Sesame Street (Camera Quality) Before Show Game-Time Bumpers (Set 2) Sometime later during the period, some more Game-Time bumpers were made, and have different activities. * Allegra's Window (Existence Unconfirmed) (LOST IF REAL) * Blue's Clues (LOST) * Franklin (LOST) * Gullah Gullah Island (LOST) * Kipper (LOST) * Little Bear (LOST) * Maisy (Camera Quality) * Play With Me Sesame (Camera Quality) * (123) Sesame Street (LOST) Schedule Game-Time Bumpers 123 Sesame Street + Kipper + Allegra's Window (Existence Unconfirmed) (LOST IF REAL) Allegra's Window + Play With Me Sesame + Tiny Planets (LOST) Gullah Gullah Island + Blue's Clues + Maisy (Camera Quality) Kipper + Allegra's Window + Blue's Clues (INCOMPLETE) Little Bear + Franklin + Maisy (Camera Quality) Maisy + Blue's Clues + Play With Me Sesame (Camera Quality) Play With Me Sesame + Tiny Planets + 123 Sesame Street (INCOMPLETE) (Camera Quality) Tiny Planets + 123 Sesame Street + Gullah Gullah Island Tiny Planets + 123 Sesame Street + Little Bear (Camera Quality) Tiny Planets + Allegra's Window + Gullah Gullah Island (Camera Quality) Tiny Planets + Little Bear + Franklin (FOUND) Blue's Clues + Allegra's Window + Play With Me Sesame (LOST) Gullah Gullah Island + Blue's Clues + Allegra's Window (LOST) Maisy + Play With Me Sesame + Tiny Planets (LOST) Tiny Planets + 123 Sesame Street + Blue's Clues (LOST) Franklin + Play With Me Sesame + Tiny Planets (LOST) Blue's Clues + Franklin + Little Bear (LOST) Gullah Gullah Island + Allegra's Window + Maisy (LOST) Franklin + Little Bear (LOST) Allegra's Window + Maisy + Play With Me Sesame (LOST) Updates December 4th, 2016: JaredCaptainAmerica43 found a bumper with Kipper, Allegra's Window, and Blue's Clues, but unfortunately, it is incomplete. August 11th, 2017: The Play with Me Sesame and Kipper Before Show Game-Time Bumpers from the first set can be found on the YouTube channel, Rare Noggin Stuff. A high quality version of the Maisy one can also be found there. Gallery Feetface Play With Me Sesame.png Feetface announces Blue's Clues.jpg Feetface Kipper.png Feetface Maisy.png Feetface announces Franklin.png Trivia * Feetface referred Sesame Street as "123 Sesame Street", even though the other Sesame Street package, Sesame Street Unpaved, was taken off the air when this branding started, Moose and Zee, however, referred to it as simply, "Sesame Street", even though the 123 Sesame Street opening bumper still played before it, and the Season 25 episodes stopped airing on the network, and it was limited to Seasons 30 and 31, which started playing during the Feetface era. * This was the last era that Kipper aired in, after it was removed from the network, it did not air on the network again, and it moved to PBS Kids Sprout alongside Sesame Street and Bob the Builder on the day Sprout launched, which was two weeks after the latter two stopped airing on Noggin, Kipper did air at least once before Feetface was on the network. * This is also the last era of Noggin (not counting the mobile app) that Allegra's Window aired in, it left sometime after Christmas day and as late as March 8th of the next year, and it could be before or after the second set of Before-Show game time bumpers started airing. * There are rumors about the Feetface bumper where he meets Moose and Zee playing at 6:00 A.M. on April 7th, 2003 (as mentioned above), and being followed by the new sign-on bumper, but it is unknown if they are true. References * http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/noggin-please-read-and-reply.2965731/ * http://www.deseretnews.com/article/951046/Holiday-television-schedule-Dec-16---Dec-25.html?pg=all * http://www.muppetcentral.com/forum/threads/another-new-noggin.5739/ Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Bumpers Category:Lost Noggin Category:Partially Found Media